Warrior
by Leddie-Channy-Smitchie
Summary: Sequel to The Young and the Restless. With Loren's life staying on track, is it finally going to turn around or will everyone crash and burn and split apart?
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the first chapter of the sequel. I deeply apologize for the wait and I really hope that my grammar and spelling are correct. Review if you enjoy and if you don't, still review and tell me what if wrong so maybe I can change it for the next chapter.**

* * *

It had been a month since Loren had been in the hospital and she was laying in bed, her casted leg rested up on pillow. Her leg was broken in three places so she'd have to have the cast for three to six months, depending on how well her leg healed. They had bedrooms on the bottom floor so Loren was staying on the bottom so she'd be able to get up so Eddie and Amy helped them move her stuff downstairs.

"Loren! Lunch!" Amy called from the kitchen and Loren got up and grabbed her crutches and started to go to the kitchen when suddenly, she slipped and she screamed as she hit the floor. She running and the kitchen door slam open. She saw their feet as they ran up to her.

"Damn toy." Loren groaned as Eddie and Max helped her up. "Alex!" Lore called as she got back up straight on her crutches. Alex came around the corner.

"Yes?"

"Did you leave Amber's toys on the ground?"

"Sorry. She's been throwing them lately."

"Pick them up please?" She asked her.

"I will." They all went in the kitchen and breakfast was ready.

"What happened?" Ricky asked.

"Some of Amber's toys were on the floor and I slipped on one." Loren said. Nora and Amy started setting the food on the table.

"This looks good."

"It's your grandmother's recipe." Nora said and Loren stopped and looked at her.

"Last time you gave me one of her recipes, she came to visit. "

"Yeah. She's coming to visit." Nora said.

"What? Why?"

"She saw the news. She's worried."

"Doubtful. The last time she saw me, I was pregnant." Loren said and then the doorbell went off.

"That would be her." Loren groaned and everyone got up and went in the living room to the door.

"I can't believe you let her come." Loren groaned and then Eddie opened the door and there was their grandma, smiling big.

"Hi, everyone!" She exclaimed.

"Hi, mom." Nora said and hugged her. "Mom, this is Eddie, Loren's husband." Nora started to introduce Alex and but Grandma stopped smiling.

"You kept her?" Grandma said.

"No. She came back and I kept her."

"So she ran away for the mother that actually took care of her?" GRandma said.

"No. She died." Alex spat.

"And this is Amy, and her husband, Ricky." Nora said quickly.

"So, this is the daughter-." Grandma started to but Loren interrupted her.

"Grandma." She said. "Would you like to meet your other great granddaughter?" She said, trying not to scream.

"I'd love too."

"Eddie, can she show her Amber? I'll be right back." Loren hurried to the bathroom and shut the door. She threw up and flushed, but locked the bathroom door and just cried.

Amy was was walking with Ricky and the others when she excused herself from them to find Loren. She walked down one of the halls and heard crying. She knocked.

"Loren?"

"I'm coming out." She said. She opened the door.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my grandma. She's so judgemental."

"Yeah. You should have seen the face when Nora told her that I had a baby. She looked like she was constipated and she almost insulted me, but I did hear her called me some very inappropriate language." They laughed and Loren dried her tears.

"I can't take her staying here."

"Well, I think everyone is in the living room. Maybe you should just tell her." They went to the living room and everyone was sitting by Max and Nora.

"Okay, the reason I wanted you to all be in here was because we have some news." Nora said and smiled at Max. "I'm pregnant." Everyone looked shocked.

"How can you get pregnant at your age, with what your own daughter is going through! I did not raise you to be a slut, so stop acting like one!" Grandma exclaimed.

"That's it!" Loren yelled. She stood up with her crutches and Grandma turned to face her. "I am not going to let you stay in my house any longer if you keep insulting my family like that! You cannot insult my mother, my daughters, my nephew, and especially not my unborn brother or sister! I cannot stand you! You didn't even want to see me when I was pregnant seven years ago, but guess what, I'm pregnant again and possibly by the same guy, but you just want to act like if everything is your way, it's right! It isn't! This my family and you can't just come in and insult them!" Loren yelled at her.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You are lucky you have me to show you how a lady acts and you do not act like a lady!"

"You know nothing about me! You know nothing about Nora, Amy, Eddie, no one in my family, so you can't come in and insult us!" Loren yelled. "I want you out of my house!" Grandma acted like she was right all akong as she walked out and slammed the door. Loren took a deep breath.

"Thank you." Nora said.

"I've never liked her." Loren said. "That was stuff I needed off my chest." Loren sat back down and Nora sat by her.

"I wish I could have said that to her about twenty-two years ago." Nora said. The others were still in shock. Loren looked around.

"If I were you guys, I'd close my mouth before you catch flies." She laughed and they finally closed her mouth.

"That was...kind of scary." Amy said.

"Why?" Loren asked.

"The family I grew up with, I'm pretty sure someone would have thrown a punch." Ricky chuckled. Loren looked at Nora.

"Congratulations." Loren leaned over and hugged Nora, who them smiled. "Oh god." Loren said and then got up and hurried to the bathroom to throw up again. She washed out her mouth and came back out. "And there goes what little of breakfast I had." She saw on a chair and set her crutches down. "I am so tired."

"Loren, you're really throwing up a lot, maybe you should go to the doctor because you could get really dehydrated. And you just woke up, so you can't possibly that tired." Amy suggested. Loren pulled out her cell phone and called a number.

"This is Loren Duran and I'd like to set up an appointment for this after noon." Loren said after a bit. "Okay. That's great. Thank you. Good bye." She hung up. "I have an appoint for two. But first, can we please eat." Loren groaned the last part and everyone chuckled and stood up and walked back to the kitchen. As everyone sat down and ate, Nora brought up something.

"Loren, what are you going to do about having a broken leg and being pregnant at the same time?" She asked.

"The doctor said when I start showing a lot, I'd have to start using a wheelchair until I get out of the cast. Then I'll have a bit of physical therapy and I'll probably then have the baby after a month, if I'm lucky."

"So when's the appointment about your leg?" Ricky asked.

"Tomorrow at nine thirty. They wanted to bring me in early."

"That's good. Then we'll have the rest for the day to talk about how we are going to live for the next two to five months." Eddie said. Alex looked down at her plate, but she didn't eat anything.

"Alex, is something wrong?"

"No. It's just... I don't want to go to school today." She said

"Why?" Loren asked her.

"The kids are mean and won't leave me alone."

"What do they say?" Loren asked, but Alex answered her with silence and Loren got it. "Of course. " She exclaimed.

"What?" Max asked.

"They ask me how does it feel to have your mom hate you so much, she tries to commit suicide." Alex said. "Then they say... they talk about her... her rape."

"They what?!" Eddie exclaimed.

"They say mom was never raped, she went off and had sex just to cheat and used Dylan Boyd for an excuse."

"How the hell do these nine years old know about this?" Loren exclaimed. "Whatever. I'm going up to the school. Actually, Eddie and I are because I can't drive my damn self." Loren said, getting really angry and pushing herself away from the table and going out of the room.

"And we're going to the school." Eddie said quietly and stood up and walked upstairs to get dressed.

Ten Minutes Later

Eddie and Loren were walking through the school with Alex and people looked at them, most in awe that celebrities were walking their hall. They walked in the office.

"The principal is in there and he's expecting you." They knocked and came in and sat down, saying hello.

"So, I understand, you're here about your daughter?" Principal Johnson asked..

"Yes. She recently told us what kids are saying to her."

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"That's private information about my wife, but they seem to know about it and make fun of her and harrass her about it." Eddie said.

"I can only do so much if I know what it is about and if I have preoff kids are doing it." He said and Alex grabbed her bookbag and pulled out a notebook. She pulled a peice of paper out and looked at it.

"This is a note some one wrote to me, harrassing me." She handed him the note and Loren looked at Alex.

"How many notes do you have?" She asked her and Alex pulled a pile more of the notebook.

"This is all about you." Alex told her and Loren looked at the principal.

"If this isn't enough proof, I don't know what is."

"Who wrote these?" He asked Alex.

"Numerous students. I'd get them in my lockers, people put the in my bag. I could leave to go to the bathroom and when I'd come back, I'd have several on my desk."

"Well, since I don't know who wrote them, I can't do anything about it."

"Nothing at all?" Loren said.

"Well, I doubt this is the kind of stuff you want broadcast this in a school meeting to find out who is doing this, so I would suggest another school, or maybe even home schooling."

"Consider it done." Eddie said angrily. They all stood up and the three walked out and down the hall, which was full of students once more. As the got to the end of the hall, the heard one student dare to speak.

"The most dysfunctional family I've ever seen."

* * *

**Depending on the amount of reviews I get will deciper when the next chapter will be upload, so review, favorite, follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so it's been a while and I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter. I'm not sure if I left out any details that I meant to put in but your reviews didn't really cue that so here's the second chapter!**

* * *

All three stopped and Loren was the first to turn around and face the kid that said it. She saw several, but only one had the biggest smirk.  
"Why you little-." Loren started but Alex interrupted her.  
'Mom!" She exclaimed. When the boy smirked again after Loren and Eddie looked at her. "Allow me. It's not my school anyway, anymore." She walked up to the kid and raised her hand and slapped him. "Talk about my family again and I'll do much worse." She growled and walked out with her parents.  
When they got home, everyone saw they had Alex with them again.  
"What happened?" Max asked.  
"A lot of people are sending her notes, talking about Loren and they aren't signed so they can't do anything so Loren, Alex, and I have decided we'd just get her a private teacher and to keep Amber and this baby, we're just doing the same. I mean, we still have our careers, we can afford it." Eddie told him.  
"Speaking of careers, Jake called.  
"Oh no." Eddie said.  
"He wants to meet you in the office and Kelly can come here to the house. They say they need to talk about songs and albums."  
"When? Because I want to go to this appointment with Loren in like, an hour, and I know jake, he can go on and on about my career."  
"I'm insulted." A voice said and they turned and saw Jake and Kelly coming in the door.  
"If we can get started now, you can still make the appointment." Kelly said.  
"Then let's get started. Separate?" Eddie said and Jake nodded.  
"You and I will go in the kitchen while Kelly and Loren stay in here." Jake said and Eddie and Jake went to the kitchen and Max went upstairs.  
"So, are you writing any songs?"  
"I have four that I am currently writing, but I don't want to share the with anyone just yet. Not until they're done."  
"Not even a little bit?"  
"Nope. I'm sorry, Kelly, but I'm not even going to share them with anyone, even Eddie. One is a duet but I don't know who the other person will be yet."  
In the kitchen, Jake was wondering if Eddie knew anything about Loren's writing.  
"So, has Loren told you about any songs?"  
"No. I see her writing all the time, but I respect her privacy enough to write without reading the lyrics over her shoulder or snooping through her song book."  
"Well, you are her husband." Jake said. "You stick by her in everything." Suddenly, the door opened.  
"We need to go, Eddie." Loren said.  
"Alright. We'll talk more later, Jake." Eddie said and he and Loren left and got in the car.  
"Do you think they'll be able to tell the sex?"  
"Maybe. You're about sixteen weeks, right?"  
"Yeah. I really hope so. I can't wait to find out."  
"And we get home. we need to start searching for a private teacher. School just started for everyone else so she needs to be at the same pace."  
"I agree."  
"Who was she named after?" Eddie asked her.  
"Nora and my best childhood friend, before I met Melissa, Marie. Nora's name is Nora Alexandra Tate and my best friends name was Marie Elizabeth Sawyer."  
"Amazing. The Amber was named after your friend who committed suicide."  
"Yeah. I miss her, but she made me strong, which I really need."  
'I love you." Eddie told her  
"I love you too." Loren said back and leaned over and kissed his cheek since he was driving.  
"What if it's a boy? What do you want to name him?" Eddie asked Loren.  
"I'd really like to name him Lucas. He was only of the only people who didn't see me as 'the pregnant girl' or didn't make fun of me. Then maybe Max's name. Lucas Max Duran?"  
"That's a good name." Eddie told her, not bothering to mention what he had heard between Amy and Loren. "And a girl?"  
"Well, I really would like to switch up the names, so nothing with A. Maybe Destiny? Or Angel? Maybe something like Hope or Faith?" Loren named off but then they both started laughing.  
"Lots of church names." Eddie said, laughing.  
"Well, anyway, I have a feeling it's a boy. Mother's intuition."  
"I'd like to have a boy. We already have two girls."  
"So how many children would you like to have, Mr. Duran?" Loren turned to him.  
"As many as you want, Mrs. Duran. We have a nine-year old and a six month year old and another on the way. I think we can go for at least three more after this one." He said and Loren at him.  
"Are you joking?" She asked, her eyes wide.  
"Maybe." He chuckled. "Maybe not."  
"Six kids?"  
"The years spread apart. After this one, maybe another two or three years, the two or three after that, then maybe two or three after that."  
"Let's just deal with the one we have now." Loren chuckled and they pulled up the building. They both got out and Eddie opened the door for Loren and he walked in behind her. It was a bit empty for one woman who look very pregnant and with a little boy about nine years old.  
"Come on, Bailey. Sit still." The woman said and Loren gasped.  
"Marie?" Loren said and the woman looked up.  
"Loren?" She smiled and they both stood up and hugged each other.  
"It's so great to see you." Eddie stood up and looked at them.  
"Marie?" he asked Loren.  
"I lied. Marie wasn't my best friend in my childhood. She was my best friend when I went to a school for pregnant teenagers." Marie extended her hand to Eddie and he shook it.  
"Nice to meet you, Eddie."  
"Marie was sixteen, but we still became best friends."  
"YOu went to a school for pregnant teenagers."  
"For about three months. I didn't go until I was about five months pregnant so I left the school after that." Loren told him and turn to Marie. "Have you heard from any of the other girls?" Loren asked.  
"Just Elizabeth, Carly, and Emma." Marie said.  
"Maybe the four of us could hang out sometime. At least where I'm not constantly on my leg. Do the other kids have anymore kids?"  
"No. Just the ones they had at school, but Emma's married.  
"Really? Did she marry Marcus?"  
"Yep. He's been a great father. Better than any of the guys we all had." Marie rolled her eyes.  
"So who the father?" Loren asked.  
"I stupidly had a one night stand with Anthony, when he charmed me into thinking we should get back together but when I told him I was pregnant, he left town, not even saying good-bye to me. You really hit the jackpot with Eddie." She told her and Eddie chuckled and smiled.  
"Marie Sullivan?" A nurse said, opening the door and Marie looked at her.  
"One second." Marie said to her and grabbed a pen and wrote a number on Loren's hand. "Sorry. I have no paper, but this is my number." Marie smiled and walked away with Bailey, waving. Loren smiled as the odor shut and she and Eddie sat down.  
"So Marie is actually a friend you made when you were pregnant?"  
"Yeah. Sorry that I lied, but I usually don't tell anyone I went to a school for pregnant teens, because I'm judged."  
"Loren Duran?" A nurse said and Eddie and Loren stood up and walked back to the room and Loren laid on the table and Eddie sat on the chair besides her. "You're showing quite a bit, Mrs. Duran."  
"I know. I thought it was a bit weird since I started showing around eighteen to twenty weeks with my other pregnancies."  
"Then let's see what's going on." She grabbed the gel and put some on her stomach and looked at the monitor as she went back and forth. "Huh?" She said.  
"What?" Loren asked, looking at the monitor and she spotted what she meant.  
"Oh my freaking god." Loren said aloud. Eddie looked over and he saw it too.  
"Oh my god." He said in a quieter voice then Loren.  
"This explains the showing. Congratulations. You are expecting triplets."

* * *

**Okay, maybe I went a bit overboard with the triplets, but I was thinking, "Hey, if I put triplets in, my story will be really unique!" Even though my story is already unique because of the story line.**

**Well, if you object, speak now or forever hold your peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god! I feel so bad that I haven't updated! Sorry. I have just began band camp and it's really really tiring. I'm always sore and I always get up at four in the morning just to get there! So, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Eddie and Loren rushed home after finding. They didn't know if they were excited, scared, worried, or all the above. When they got home, everyone was waiting for them, along with Adriana, Melissa, and their kids.  
"So, did you find out the gender of the baby?" Ricky asked.  
"Couldn't." Loren said, looking pale and feeling like shew as about to faint.  
"Maybe you should sit down, Loren. You don't look good." Eddie said and Loren sat down, her eyes focusing on the ground.  
"What;s wrong, Lo?" melissa asked.  
"I can't do it." Loren whispered.  
"Do what?" Max asked." What's going on, Eddie?"  
"Triplets. It's freaking triplets for hell's sake!" Loren exclaimed as she stood up. "How the hell could I be pregnant with damn triplets!"  
"Triplets?" Everyone seemed to exclaim at the same time.  
"You can't be serious!" Nora said.  
"I am dead serious! I didn't believe until she finally said it after I saw that screen."  
"That can't be! The doctor said-." Nora started, standing up and walking towards Loren.  
"I know what he said!" Loren yelled. "Maybe he;s wrong! Just maybe!"  
"But what if-."  
"Then it happens and we deal with it." Loren said.  
"Please explain what you two are talking about." Eddie said.  
"When I was fourteen, the doctor said it was dangerous for me to carry multiples, with what I had gone through with Alex's birth. I had a natural birth because I got to the hospital far into the labor and they had to break my hips for me to get her out because I hadn't been in puberty for long enough to my hips to start widening. He told me that if I carried multiples, I could miscarry or they could even break my ribs and puncture something, killing me."  
"They could kill you?!" Eddie almost yelled.  
"When my doctor told me, if I did get pregnant with multiples, go at least once a every month of the pregnancy." Loren said. "And it doesn't having a leg in a damn cast." Loren felt like talking to Marie about this so she sat down and grabbed her phone and called her.  
"Hwello?" A small voice said and she recognized it as Bailey's.  
"Hi, Bailey? Can you please put your mommy on the phone?"  
"She can't." Bailey said.  
"Why not?" Loren asked. Suddenly, the were yelling in the background.  
"Bailey, call 911!" She heard Marie yell.  
"Bailey, give your mom the phone now." And she heard silence until she heard Marie.  
"Loren?"  
"Marie, are you alright?"  
"No." She she screamed again. "I'm in labor and I'm alone expect Bailey!" She yelled through the contraction."  
"Oh my god, tell me where you live and I'll get over there as fast as possible. And I'm bring a few people."  
"Please hurry!" She exclaimed nad told Loren the address and Loren hung up.  
"What's going on?" Adam said.  
"My friend Marie is in labor and she alone in her home. i think some of us should go. Actually, I want the girls to come because we've been through childbirth." Everyone nodded and the girls left the kids and hurried out to Loren's car because it was the biggest and could fit the four of them. Loren told Nora the address and the drove up the house and hurried in, hearing Marie. They saw her on the floor in the kitchen.  
"We have to get you up and to a hospital."  
"it's to late!" She yelled. They helped her get up and they got her in her bed..  
"Can we deliver a baby?" melissa exclaimed and everyone got worried.  
"Adriana, you go call 911. Melissa, you go get some towels and a blanket, and mom, you help me deliver this baby." Loren commanded and the hurried off.  
Ten minutes later, Loren was sitting in Marie's with Marie, Eddie, and Marie's baby.  
"So, did you decide what you're naming her?"  
"I think I'll name her Sara Loren Sullivan. And I also want the both of you to be her godparents."  
"We'd love too." Suddenly, three girls came in the room with three kids and Loren gasped. "Emma? Carly? Elizabeth?" She asked and the gasped.  
"Loren!" All three said at the same time and they came up and hugged her.  
"And who are these little cuties?" Loren, looking at the two girls and the one boy.  
"I am not cute. I am handsome. " The boy crossed his arms. "And I'm Liam."  
"Angie." The oldest girl said.  
"Jade." The last one said.  
"Jade is my little girl, but now I'm having this little guy right here." Emma said, patting her stomach.  
"And Angie's mine." Elizabeth said.  
"So Liam is yours, Carly?"  
"Yeah." She said. "I can't believe this. It is so great to see you, Loren." Carly said, "And judging but the hot husband you've got there, I would think your life is really good for you now?"  
"Yeah, it is. I am due with triplets in February."  
"That's great." Elizabeth said.  
"Maybe we should go to the waiting room and let the new baby and the mother sleep." Loren said and Marie smiled as they left and Eddie shut the door. The girls chatted until they got to the waiting room.  
"So, Loren, when's the last time you saw Marcus?" Emma asked.  
"Since he came to the school for that birthing seminar."  
"Well, here I am." A voice said and Loren turned and saw Marcus.  
"Marcus!" She exclaimed and ran up and hugged him. "It's been too long." Loren said. Eddie smiled, feeling a threat since Marcus was married to Emma. He walked up and Marcus and Eddie shook hands and Loren and Marcus moved away from each other.  
"Nice to meet you, Eddie." Marcus said.  
"You too. How do you know each other?"  
"After Lucas left, Marcus and I hung out when we weren't hanging out the girls." Loren said. "And I think Eddie and I need to get home. I'm really tired."  
"Okay, we'll see you soon." The girls hugged Loren and then walked out the hospital, smiling to the paparazzi who decided they'd take pictures. They climbed in the car and drove off.  
"I hope you weren't jealous of Marcus, Eddie." Loren said suddenly.  
"No. I know he's in love Emma."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because he looks at her like I look at you. Deeply and utterly in love." He smiled and Loren kissed his cheek.  
"You are an amazing dad and now you will finally have some boys to play sports with."  
"Finally!" He exclaimed and Loren laughed. As they got home, they saw everyone was still there.  
"Wow." Loren said and they pulled in the garage and they got out. They could hear music and looked at each other. They walked in and everyone was dancing together, expect Adrian, who laughed as she watched the others. None of them heard the walk in and shut the door and they looked at each other and smirked. None of them were facing the door so Loren went up and tickled Amy and she screamed, making everyone jump and Loren and Eddie die of laughter as they turned the music off and heard Loren and Eddie laughing.  
"Ha ha, so funny." Melissa said sarcastically, which made them laugh more.  
"Her scream!" Loren exclaimed as she stopped laughing. "Sorry, it was perfect opportunity. And some big sister torment." Loren smirked. Nora was panting.  
"Scared the heck out me." She said but chuckled and Loren walked over with her crutches and sat down, Eddie coming right behind her.  
"So the girls tell us you delivered a baby. Didn't know you knew how?"  
"Yeah. It was all her." Nora said.  
"I didn't know what I was doing but then I remember what I had learned from the birthing classes I took at that school. Plus already having kids. And I got to see the rest of all of my friends." She smiled and then looked at the tv and saw a battlefield and a reporter and she grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.  
"A plane crash was reported at Fort Gurning with the until 64." Loren gasped and cover her mouth. Everyone looked at her then back to the screen. "So far there have been no casualties, but all members of the plane are in critical condition. The names have not be released yet." The reporter said and Loren sniffled and her eyes were watery.  
"What, Lo?" Adriana asked.  
"That's Lucas plane until and his fort he's at." Loren said in a small voice.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

Amy and Loren were alone at home, with Loren sitting in bed. She really didn't leave the bed often because now she was supposed to go around in a wheel chair and she was five and a half months pregnant. Everyone had left to go run around so Amy stayed home with Loren to keep her company.  
"God, feel so fat." Loren groaned.  
"It will go away. And you won't even think of that when you're holding your babies." Amy said and Loren glared at her. "Okay, that's a lie. I still think of how big I was when I was pregnant." Amy said and Loren chuckled.  
"Well, someone, anyone, has to help Eddie and I when they get here. I don't think I can handle one crying, then another, and then the one I would probably just gotten to sleep, up and crying again!"  
"We all are going to help. Besides, between me and you, I want another baby." Amy said and Loren smiled.  
"That's amazing."  
"Yeah. John's almost seven years old, but I'm not sure if Ricky wants another kid, with what's going on you with you right now."  
"He's really considerate for a brother-in-law, but tell him no matter what's going on with me, you two can have happiness." Loren said and Amy smiled and she laid back with Loren int he bed.  
"I'd really like a girl. I need someone I can paint their nails and do their hair."  
"I've got that. I want a boy so Eddie can have a boy he's proud of at their sports game, or when he brings home a girl and we can embarrass him."  
"Okay, but your children are famous. The one's that are already born and the ones to come."  
"You know what Eddie said in the car? He says we could raise six children." Loren and Amy chuckled.  
"You've got five. You just need one more after this one." Amy joked.  
"Several years later. Like five or six." Loren said. "I'm just going to have the time of my life trying to push three out. " Loren groaned and Amy laughed.  
"Well, maybe I'll have twin!" Amy exclaimed, joking around and they started laughing.  
"You know what, Amy?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm really glad I have you as a sister."  
"And I'm glad I have you as a sister. My adoptive sister wasn't really that nice to me so now I get what it's like. And I get to watch a life of a celebrity. I've never sung but hey, maybe I've got a hidden talent."  
"Don't even think about it. It can be hell." Loren said and Amy chuckled.  
"But seriously, it's great living here, helping you and Eddie."  
"I know and it's great having you here, but I know you hope to go back to your town and see your family."  
"Loren, you, Ricky, Nora, Eddie, Alex, Amber, Max, and these three are all my family. Ricky and I will go visit his parents for about a week every other month, but we love living here. Ricky does like it. And we may move out of this house into a house down the road or so, but we are staying here with you."  
"Are you sure Ricky likes it? Living with his sister-in-law and her husband in a drama filled mansion?"  
"We've never had a big house, so we don't mind the big house. And he does like it. It's... What's the word for this house?"  
"Crazy?"  
"No. More like never boring." Amy said and they laughed. Suddenly, something moved.  
"Oh my god." loren said suddenly, sitting up and Amy stopped laughing and looked at her worried.  
"What? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. They're kicking." A smile grew on Loren's face and Amy smiled.  
"Can I feel?" Amy asked and Loren nodded and as soon at Amy put her hand down, she felt several kicks. "Wow, they're really kicking. Maybe they're soccer players." She joked and they laughed.  
"I want to know the genders. If they aren't all the same, I hope two are boys at least."  
"You need some boys."  
"Well, I don;t have an appointment until Friday and it get to maybe find out at least one gender then and I am so excited! Maybe more than one!" Loren exclaimed.  
"See, these are the moments I couldn't have when I was pregnant with John with my other sister." Amy exclaimed  
"Well, I'm here for you." Loren said and they hugged each other, just as they both heard a the front door open and Eddie call out, "Amy, Loren, we're home!"

* * *

**So how about 10 reviews for the next chapter?!**


	5. Chapter 5

That Friday, everyone was busy. Ricky was still visiting with his family and friends, but was coming back on late that night. Amy, Nora, and Alex all were all shopping, but Eddie and :oren were on the way to the doctor, to try to find out at least one of the genders. Traffic was hell as they sat in the traffic jam from a car wreck ahead of them.  
"God, just our luck." Loren groaned. Her stomach was getting bigger, just as her mood swings were. She could get mad over the smallest things, then she'd started crying, and then she'd be happy, like nothing happened, just like what happened a week ago when only Eddie and Loren were home.  
_"Eddie!" Loren yelled and Eddie walked in her bedroom, where she was sitting in her wheelchair._  
_"Yes?"_  
_"I hate sitting in this damn wheelchair! I can;t even move anywhere without help from someone else and I am fucking tired of it!" She yelled, and then her eyes water suddenly. "But it's all my fault." She started to sob. "I'm the one who drove that damn car to far and fast! I'm the one who couldn't fucking deal with my feelings!" She sobbed, but as Eddie walked forward to comfort her, she sniffled and said," But I can always spend time with you all!" She exclaimed in a happy voice, no trail of sadness in it._  
It made everyone careful about what they'd say around her. Well, almost everyone. The person who was actually true with her was Anmy, and that's because Amy was the exact same way, and ask Ricky. When she was pregnant, he was her target. Amy and Loren had kept the secret of Amy wanting another baby to themselves, thinking that since Loren was just over halfway through her pregnancy, which was almost twenty five weeks, that it wouldn't be to be good pregnant, except Nora, who was seven weeks pregnant with a single child.  
Lucky.  
But now, they were going to have three babies at Loren and Eddie's and one at her mother's, plus if Amy happened to get pregnant, Loren would probably pass out from shock of so many fertile women in their family.  
Eh, it was probably genetic.  
Loren and Eddie finally got off the highway and sat to get closer to the clinic. Loren could hardly hold in the thought to scream at Eddie to go faster. But, he'd probably get pulled over and Loren would have to wait even longer to find out what she was having.  
And no one wanted to see Loren when she waited longer then she actually wanted, Eddie was sure of that. As they neared the clinic, Eddie internally groaned when he noticed that the clinic parking lot looked very full. Luckily, Eddie thought about this and their appoiontment was first, his cleverness making him smirk.  
"What's that smirk for?" Loren asked, looking over.  
"Oh, nothing." Eddie sad smugly.  
"Yeah right. KNowing you, it meant something." Loren smirked. "Tell me."  
"No."  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
Tell me.  
"No."  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Tell me."  
"No." The argued until the parked in the clinic. Eddie got out, grabbing Loren's wheelchair that she still need, but the good news is that the doctor said she sould be able to get it off next week, but Loren would still be wearing a boot, although she wobbled from being opregnant anyway. Eddie helped her out and roleld her ip the ramp and inside, where they were wating on her. The smiled as Eddie rolled ehr back and they went to the room, where they got her up on the table.  
Not even twenty minutes later, Loren and Eddie were ont heir way home, both very happy and excited. None of their children were appartently stubborn because they all managed to show just what they were. As soon as they arrived home and gotr inside, they found everyone waitng for them. They all sat down and Loren and Eddie were in a evil mood.  
"So, what are you having?" Alex asked, excited.  
"Well, first-." Loren staretd but she was interupted.  
"Loren, I know what you're doing." Nora told Loren and Loren bursted into a fit of laughs. "Get on with it."  
"Fine." Loren said as her giggles died down and the pulled the ultrasound pictures from her pocket and laid on down on the table. "This one..." She looked up at them. "Is a boy." The guy cheered, exceot Eddie, who although wore a proud smile, while Loren laid down another. "THis one." She said, creating anticipation. "Is another boy." And Loren laid down the last. "Now this one, will be our tie breaker. This one is..." Loren said, looking around. "A little girl!" She exclaimed, the girl finally cheering.  
"Atleast you get a few. And I'm pretty sure these won't be the last children." Max smirked and Loren looked at him like he grew a second head. "What? Wuth the way you two are going, everyone is sure of it." The were loud murmers of agreement all around the rooma dnit made everyone laugh. Suddenly, Amy jumped and ran to the3 bathroom, slamming the door and Loren paled considerably, Eddie's arm moving around her.  
"Dear god." Loren muttered loudly. Another baby?  
That Night  
Loren was in the house alone. Eddie had went out for some really late night grocery shopping, while he took Alex and Amber with him, while Nora and Max were at home, while Amy went with John to get Ricky from the airport.  
Loren was sitting infront of the tv in the livivng room, when suddenly, she heard poundign and she looked to the door and her heart stopped.  
Eddie was walking down a shopping aisle some minutes later when his cell phone rang. Being that he was trying to be noticed, he quickly answered it.  
"Hello?" He whispered.  
"M. Duran, the home alarm was set off at your home at 8:03 this evening. Police, fire, and ambulance was contacted and they found a woman recgonized as your wife. She is currently being rushed to the hospital."  
"Wait, what?" He exclaimed. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Loren Duran was rushed to the ER, heavily pregnant and seems to be going into labor." He dropped it phone to the ground, it splattering into a million peices. he left his shoping cart, running to find Alex and Amber. he looekd down an aisle and saw them.  
"Alex, let's go! It's a emergency!" He yelled nad she hurried, carrying Amber,a nd they jumped in his car, driving to the hospital.  
When he arrived, her found everyone else already there, including Ricky and Amy.  
"Where is she?" He asked, panicing.  
"They won't let anyone go back there. She's already in the OR. No one's allowed until it done." Nora explained tearfully.  
"What happened?" He asked. "I got a call saying the alarm went off and that's it."  
"We still don't know. Police have asked us, but there were no witnesses, but no one has a clue." Amy said, crying. Eddie sat down, a bit away from the group, putting his face in his hands, a soft sob emmitting from them.  
"Loren Duran?" A doctor said and eveeryone looked up, tears staining about veryone faces. "Mrs. Duran is...

* * *

**OKay, so super so for both the cliffhanger and the lack of corrct spelling. I could've sworn I fixed that but I guess not. Well, I gues 10 reviews for the next chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mrs. Duran is currently unconscious, the the three children are all in the NICU. Mrs. Duran seemed to be in stress and she was bruised in several place, while the police looked and found forced entry and damage all over the house." The doctor informed them. "Right now, with her being unconscious, Mrs. Duran is stable. but there is no guarantee for the children." As the doctor walked away, Amy got up, running to the bathroom. Ricky looked after her, thinking about it and looked to everyone else.  
"Is she pregnant?" He asked in a nervous voice.  
"We don't know yet." Max said. When Amy came back. she looked at Ricky.  
"Maybe you should go get checked out." Nora said and Amy stood up and walked to the front desk and they let her back. It was silent as they worried. They had people to worry about. They ha twins to worry about and then triplets to worry about.  
Loren found herself standing in her empty bedroom, a pregnant stomach. Everything had been packed up, but no one had let her carry anything at all. She was going to break to pieces to them.  
But they should already knew that she did a bit when she had a miscarriage, then Ian died, then Eddie and Katy.  
"Loren?" She heard a voice say and she looked over and found the slightly pregnant, and married Demi. "Are you coming? We have to go."  
"I'll be down in a second." Demi have a slight nod and went down stairs and Loren felt dizzy, and leaned against the wall. She suddenly slid down it, the hot tears burning in her eyes. She was letting out a sob every few seconds and she didn't here someone knock at the door. He walked in the room a put an arm around her, feeling her pain.  
"God, it hurts much." Loren sobbed.  
"I know it does. I know exactly how you feel, Loren." He said. Demi walked back upstairs to get Loren, when she found Loren sobbing in Joe's arms. As he helped her up, she hurried back down the stairs, not wanting to interrupt the moment. It would sure look like Demi was accusing Joe of cheating or Loren betraying her. She was down stairs when she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw Joe and Loren, separated.  
"Ready?" Demi asked and Loren shook her head.  
"Face it. I'll never be ready." Loren said. "I can't face it. If only I would write again."  
"But you can, Loren." Demi said and Loren's head snapped at her.  
"How many times have I said I can't! I can't because it's not the same! It will NEVER be the same, Demi! Eddie was my partner and I can't and do not want to write without him!" She yelled and she stormed out. Evidently, everyone had heard her yelling and they were in front of the door. She passed by them and they looked at Demi and Joe.  
In the car, Loren was staring out the window, on the way to the airport. After blowing up at Demi, she still hadn't apologized yet because she was being honest with why she wouldn't write anymore. Nora finally got tired of it and told Max to stop the car and that's when Loren looked up.  
"Why are we stopping? We're going to be late." She said flatly.  
"I want to talk to you." Nora said, turning around from being in the front seat." Out of the car." Nora said as they were at a gas station. She got out and Loren slowly got out, shutting the door. Nora made sure the windows were rolled up, though the other two were going to hear them anyway.  
"What do you want to talk to me about?"  
"Your attitude, Loren. It's been five months, you're almost six months pregnant!" Nora exclaimed and Loren's face turned red quickly.  
"Why are you doing this?! Have you ever had someone you loved so much, just snathed away from you!?" Loren yelled at her. "You don't know how it feels, Nora!" Lorene exclaimed and Nora was taken aback that Loren called her Nora instead of mom. "It physically hurts me!" Loren started to cry tears. "And I'm having baby and he or she won't have a father for all her life, plus, I've lost all my other children! I mean, Ian and Katy actually got to be cradled and touched and fed and put to sleep by their father! My first didn't and this one won't either! At least my first heard Eddie's voice!" Loren yelled and she was taking deep breaths and she glanced over tot he car and she knew they and just looked away form the two of them and she looked back to her mother. "I'm sorry, but it's true! And now I have to move because I can't afford that house and it's just nerve wracking to me, especially during pregnancy. I've been blowing up at you, Demi, and I am probably going to make a mistake and blow up at someone in Amy's family. Something is wrong with me!" Loren exclaimed.  
"Nothing is wrong with you." Nora said, walking up and hugging her.  
In the hospital waiting room, Ricky was sitting back, not like there wasn't a care in the world, but like his sister-in-law was currently unconscious and just had her triplets fifteen weeks early and his wife was being heck to see if she was pregnant or not. Ricky looked up at his mother-in-law and nieces, plus Loren and Eddie's friends. Eddie was no where to be seen, as expected.  
Eddie was sitting in the NICU. His sons and daughter were current hooked up to several machines, each. The doctor gave him hourly updates, although oren was still unconscious. They planned to wake her up but they weren't sure when. Either way, they would be worried. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him.  
"Eddie?" He heard Amy say and he turned to face her. "Are you alright?" He shook his head.  
"Are you?" He asked and she shook her head. "Are you pregnant?" He asked in a grave voice and was surprised when she shrugged her shoulders.  
In Loren's room, she was alone as she woke up. She didn't know what cause it but something felt wrong. Who or what it was, she didn't know. Suddenly, a crying Amy walked in her room, pale as a ghost.

* * *

**Just in case you're confused, where you see that Loren is standing in her bedroom pregnant, is her 'coma life'. Haven't seen that in a while, have ya? But when it says Ricky is in the hospital, sitting back, it's back to real life.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Amy? Loren?" Ricky asked as he and Eddie walked into Loren;s room and found them hugging each other, both looking very white.  
"What's going on?" Eddie asked. Amy hadn't told him, saying she wanted Loren to know first.  
"I don't know if I'm pregnant or a totally different reason." Amy said, too freaked to say the 'other' option.  
"There's another possibility?" Ricky asked. Amy was silent and looked to Loren to say it for her.  
"Cancer." Loren told them. "But I don't see how you could. There's no way you've been released to anything that would cause it and no one, as far as I know, has had any at all. Maybe mom knows." Loren said, trying to comfort Amy and she looked a Eddie. "Mind going and getting Nora? I need to ask her and I want to see her." Eddie walked out to get her. Not a minute later, he came back with Max and Nora.  
"Loren! You're awake!" Nora exclaimed, rushing up to her and hugged her.  
"Hi, mom. But I need to ask yo a serious question." Loren said.  
"What is it?"  
"Has anyone in our family had cancer?" Nora looked shocked.  
"Why?"  
"I'm either pregnant or I have..." Amy gulped. "Cancer." Nora suddenly got worried and she looked like she was debating something in her mind. She looked to Eddie, Ricky, and Max, then back to my and Loren, who both had turned to look at her.  
"Your father had cancer."  
"Trent had cancer?" Loren exclaimed and Nora shook her head.  
"This is something I never told anyone because I was embarrassed. Embarrassed that I did it, that I actually had fun, and that never felt guilty."  
"What did you do?" Amy asked.  
"I cheated on Trent. I never meant to but I got drunk at a high school party."  
_The eighteen year old Nora Tate walked into a night-time pool party with her friend Carol and Susan. They had all just graduated from high school and already had their ceremony, while Trent was several years old and graduated already, but he had still found time to argue with her about the pool party, hosted by popular girl and Nora's cousin, Melanie, that she had thrown through out Nora's senior, saying something bad was going to happen and he knew it._  
_Everyone was in swim suits, except those who had just shown up, who mostly had on shorts and bikini tops, where the guys had just their swim trunks on. Nora told Susan and Carol she was going to find Melanie. She walked in the big house Melanie's parents owned and she found it was just as crowded as the outside. Decisions by Borgore played loudly as Nora walked up the stairs and she heard yelling and Melanie suddenly storms out her bedroom, yelling._  
_"God, why can't you understand that I want to have fun?! I'm not ready to be tied down! " A bit drunken Melanie came down the stairs angry before seeing her cousin. "Nora!" She exclaimed happily and went up and hugged her. "So glad you can make it." She smiled. "Did you bring Carol and Susan?"_  
_"Yeah. They're probably in the pool."_  
_"Well, Garrett and Liam are in the pool so I bet they're making out anyway. Where's Trent? I thought you guys would make up before now." Nora shrugged. _  
_"Nope. He was being stubborn tonight. I don't know what came through him after graduation."_  
_"Probably angry that he never got a real graduation." Melanie said, talking about Trent dropped out and got his GED instead._  
_"How do you know about that?"_  
_"Tony told me, who was also a jerk tonight and we broke up. Glad you and Trent didn't meet that fate. I'm starting to actually like him."_  
_"Melanie! We need more chips!" Someone yelled and Melanie looked down stairs._  
_"Be right there!" She yelled back and she looked at Nora. "Hosting duty calls. See you later." Melanie ran down the stairs and Nora went up stairs, into her bedroom and found Tony._  
_"Hey, Nora."_  
_"Hey, Tony, did you and Melanie break up?_  
_"Yeah. I made the mistake of mentioning our maybe future and she blew up. Beer?" He offered._  
_"I guess." She taking, taking the beer and he opened it for her and she sat down on the bed._  
"We got so drunk, while the party was raging on. I knew he was the father from the get go because, since graduation was approaching, Trent had been in a bad mood and the dates were too far apart."  
"I'm going to faint." Loren said, going pale. "Please tell me aren't talking about Tony Waters."  
"Yes, I am. What's wrong?" Nora said, confused.  
"Dylan had been disowned and Dylan changed his name! Dylan was Dylan Waters! Tony is Dylan's brother!" Loren exclaimed and felt sick. "I'm going to be sick."  
"Me too." They heard someone else saya dn Alex suddenly ran in the bathroom in Loren;s room. Loren's heart was pounding. Her rapist and Alex's father was her uncle.  
"Oh my god." Loren said. "How the hell could that be?! I can;t believe I'm saying this but are you so sure that Trent isn't our father?!" She exclaimed. Nora shook her head and Loren looked at her like she grew a second head. Suddenly, Alex came out but Amy had jumped up and ran to the bathroom, needing to throw up.  
"Dear god." Max muttered.  
"I cannot believe that this has what it's turned out to be. I'm fucking related to my fucking rapist and my sister could have cancer, while I just gave birth to triplets, who are fifteen weeks early!" She exclaimed, not thinking and that's when it crossed her. "The triplets. How are they?" She asked, looking at Eddie.  
"Alive." Was all he said when Amy came out.  
"Thank god. " Loren said as Amy sat back down on the bed next to her. Amy turned and looked at Nora.  
"Whatever happen to Tony?"  
"Well, he did get cancer and he actually beat it. We have spoken since Trent and I got married, apparently angry at me. Until yesterday."  
"Yesterday?"  
"He somehow got my phone and called me. he knew he was was the father and he wanted to see you and I told him the truth. And he told me he was coming here because he saw the headlines."  
"And he hasn't seen them for the last two years?" Knock knock. Right on time, The door opened and a guy came in with a woman.  
"Hi, Melanie. Tony." Nora said and Loren felt light head. Tony look liked Dylan so much.  
"Hi, Nora." Tony said. Melanie didn't speak.  
"Melanie, are you going to speak to me?" Nora asked.  
"Why should I? I invite you to a party, tell you that I just broke up with Tony and you go and decided to have sex with him."  
"God, we were drunk. Did Tony tell you that?" Nora said.  
"I still can't believe you cheated on Trent and got pregnant because of it." Melanie cross her arms over her own slight stomach, obvious she was pregnant and Tony looked at Loren and Amy. Loren couldn't look him in the eye and it was obvious to everyone.  
"Loren, are you alright?" Nora asked.  
"How can I be?" Loren said, ready to get snappy. "You don't know how painful this is for me. To not be able to look my father in the eye." Tony looked at Nora.  
"Can I speak to Loren and Amy alone?"  
After clearing out, Max went back to the waiting room with Melanie, to try to keep her calm, while Eddie, Nora, and Ricky were watching through the window, watching Tony talk with his daughters. They saw Loren give a few smiles, but still not look at him.  
"God, I feel loke a bad mother sometimes. I've kept Loren from her father, sister, daughter, and at one point, you, Eddie."  
"What?"  
"Before you two started dating. I tried to get her to stop thinking you te would date, Glad I was wrong."  
"Okay, but you aren't a bad mother. You got her through all fo this. Do you think if she didn't have you, she would have been this successful."  
"Thank you, Eddie. I really don't want Loren and Amy to hate. Neither need that right now and I really want to make up with Melanie." Nora said and put her hands over her stomach. "And I don't want this child to come into the world like this."  
Inside the room, Tony was telling them about how he found out.  
_It was six years after the party and Tony was sitting on his couch, his hands wrapped around Melanie's waist as they talked with Melanie's parents about Tony and Melanie's wedding._  
_"So, when's the last time you saw Nora?" Melanie's mother asked. _  
_"Her wedding to Trent, about a year after graduation. I heard Trent actually got her pregnant."_  
_"Really?"_  
_"With twins." Melanie said. "I want to see her but she moved to a different town about two years ago."_  
_"That's too bad." Whole this conversation went on between Melanie and her parents, Tony thought about what happened between he and Nora._  
"I've spent the last few years searching the family. I finally had to tell Melanie after six years."  
"When we were twelve?" Amy asked.  
"We heard what Dylan had done, but not who too. Then when my parents disowned him and he changed his name and went to off to 'act' which we all knew he wasn't very good at but he left anyway." Loren finally looked up at him and he smiled.  
"I'm not like him. He was an outcast and embarrassment to our family and we don't have any contact with him."  
"I know you don't. If you did, you would know he escaped from the prison yesterday." He smiled disappeared.  
"He what?" Amy exclaimed. Nora, Ricky, and Eddie walked in, seeing Amy upset.  
"What's going?"  
"There's something I didn't tell you." Loren said. "Dylan escaped from prison yesterday."  
"Was that the reason you had the kids early?" Eddie asked. Loren nodded gravely.


	8. Chapter 8

Loren stood in the kitchen, a boot on her leg. Everyone else had made Eddie and Loren stay home for at least half an hour because they had been at the hospital everyday since the triplets were born. Which was a month a half ago, which made Amy now six weeks pregnant, yes it was pregnancy (which made everyone happy and Tony less worried), and Nora was 13.  
At the table was Ricky, Tony, Melanie, Alex, John, Amber, Adriana, Phil, Melissa, Adam, Andrew, Madelynn, Max, and Eddie. Nora , Amy, and Loren? Cooking dinner.  
"I cannot believe you convinced me to help cook." Loren laughed.  
"Well, this will be a lot better then hospital food either way."  
"It isn't that bad." Loren said and they looked at her. "Some times." She said. Loren was frying some chicken while Nora and Amy cooked rice and macaroni and cheese.  
"It smells delicious." Melanie said, her hands on her stomach. She was currently 21 weeks, which still made all of the girl girls very close together.  
"Does the baby like it or you like it?" Adriana joked. Melanie laughed.  
"We both do but the baby a bit more." She said smiling.  
"I do not want to try for kids for a while. Madelynn's a handful." Adam said and everyone saw Loren stopped suddenly.  
"Shouldn't Eddie and I be saying that, Adam?" She asked and he chuckled. "I'll let you say that when you've got five kids."  
"My bad, Loren. Never again." He said. Jake and Kelly walked in and sat down, joining them for dinner.  
"It smells amazing in here." Jake said.  
"Why is everyone using a tone of surprise?" Loren exclaimed and Eddie laughed. suddenly, her cell phone rang in her pocket and she wiped her hands and put it to her ear, and grabbed the pot of rice to put in the table. Everyone gasped when she dropped the pot and her phone.  
"Loren!" Amy exclaimed and ran over. "What happened?"  
"They want Eddie and I at the hospital." Loren said slowly and Eddie's eyes widened.  
Not a minute later, Loren and Eddie were running out of the house and driving to the hospital. Paparazzi were waiting for them, how they knew, they didn't know. They ran in and they didn't have to speak before a nurse pointed the way. They ran to the NICU and found only a little boy. They looked around.  
"Where's the girl and the other boy?" Loren asked. THey heard the door open behind them and found a nurse coming in.  
"I was just coming in to get the last little boy. We've got a surprise." She smiled. "Follow me." She said and she grabbed the boy and they followed them and found the other two sitting in car seats, one pink one blue and another one empty, that was green.  
"These are for them. We know you didn't have a shower yet so we got these for you."  
"They can go home?" Eddie asked.  
"They are healthy. JUst bring them for check ups once a week and as time goes on, the time between check ups with get bigger."  
"Thank you so much." Loren said nad they put they put the last little boy in the car seat.  
"Do you know the names?"  
"This one.." Loren pointed to the one in the green seat, the biggest of the three. "Looks like a Grantham Taylor Duran." She said aad Eddie smiled, nodding. Loren looked at the girl. "This one looks like a Rebecca Adrienne Duran." Loren looked at the last one. "And this one, I'm sure is Braxton Oliver Duran."  
"Those are so adorable. They are free to go." The nurse said and Eddie went up and grabbed Rebecca and Grantham and Loren grabbed Braxton and they started walking out, nurses waving as they passed. They put the covers down to shield their eyes as paparazzi took pictures. They ignored questions and strapped the seat in and got in the car.  
At home, everyone jumped when they saw lights in the driveway.  
"What do you think happened?" Adam asked.  
"Hopefully, they're alright." They jumped when the door started open and the squealed.  
"Hi." Loren said, walking in with Braxton, Eddie following with Rebecca and Grantham.  
"They are adorable!" Melanie exclaimed.  
"Names?" Adriana asked.  
"This is Rebecca, Grantham, and Braxton." Loren said, pointing to the children.  
"Any problems?"  
"No. We just have to in go in everyone week to make sure. As time passes, there will be more time between them."  
"I would who's oldest and youngest."  
"Rebecca's the middle child. Braxton is the oldest."  
"How do you know?"  
"They were on the certificates." Eddie said and he turned to Loren. "When did they say we would get the results back?"  
"Results?" Max asked.  
"The DNA test. And tomorrow morning." Loren said and suddenly, Rebecca started crying and Loren bent down and unbuckled her, grabbing her. "Hello, sweetie." She murmured, rocking her. She smiled and walked to the nursery, nodding for Eddie to bring Braxton and Grantham. Loren went in the nursery and sat the rocking chair. "Are you hungry, baby?" Loren cooed as Eddie walked in. "Eddie, shut the door, will you, I need to breastfeed Rebecca." He shut the door and Loren set Rebecca down to unbutton her top shirt and she grabbed Rebecca and pulled her shirt down and started feeding her. Just then, some one knocked at the door and Eddie threw Loren a cover and she covered up with one hand and Eddie opened the door and it was Adriana, Melissa, Amy, and Nora.  
"Eddie, go out and talk with the guys, I'll have the girls help me. Besides, stores are still open. Maybe you should go shopping when no one can really find you?  
"I will." He walked up and kissed her. "I'll ask the guys to come with so you can be alone." He walked out, closing the door and leaving.  
"They are so adorable." Nora cooed.  
"They won't be so adorable tonight and for a while when we're constantly woken up by them." Loren said. "Speaking of, Amy, you and Ricky liver and the house. Alex already said she'd help some too but I really don't feel comfortable with that. Her birthday is coming up and the school year right along with it and she skipped a grade a few years ago so she'll be im seventh grade and Eddie and I are thinking, with her consent, of putting her back in public school so she can make friends."  
"I am willing to help out. It'll be good practice for this baby, unless I'm like you, or babies."  
"No offence but I'm hoping one. If it's more than one, we will have at least nine kids in the house. And that would be hell." Suddenly, Alex walked in with John and Amber.  
"Hey, I've been taking care of them for a while."  
"Come here, little man."Amy said and John ran to her and she grunted as she lifted him into her lap, while Adriana and Melissa had Andrew and Madelynn. Loren looked around.  
"This is our life. We're all happily married with children."  
"And it's great." They all said at the same time, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Loren woke up with screaming babies next to her. She looked over and saw the baby monitor and stood up, Eddie waking up beside her.  
"I got it." Loren said sleepily and went down the hall, finding Ricky coming out of one room and Max out of another. "What are you doing?"  
"It's three kids and Amy and Nora have to rest."  
"You should be resting too." Tony said as he came out.  
"And you're out here because?" Loren asked.  
"Because that sounds like more than three kids." He said and they walked in and Amber was crying too. Loren slowly walked over and grabbed Braxton.  
"Please tell me you don't want to be fed again." Loren groaned, rocking him but it didn't help. She checked his diaper and it was empty. She groaned.  
"I think they are all hungry."  
"I'm coming." Eddie said suddenly over the baby monitor.  
"Yeah because I have my father, my step-father and brother in-law in here, which all need to get out because Eddie and I have this." Loren said looking at them and Ricky handed Rebecca to her and Tony and Max handed Amber and Grantham to Eddie when he came in.  
Hours Later  
Melanie, Melissa, Adriana, Phil,Tony, Max, Nora, Ricky, Amy, and Adam were all pouring into the kitchen and heard stumbling. They opened the kitchen door and then found Loren stumbling down, hand to her head.  
"What's wrong?" Melissa asked  
"I have a headache. The triplets were up crying all night, which made Amber cry, then Madelynn, then Andrew. It never ended. And my head's pounding so hard, I can't sleep. Plus, they have their four month appointment today and Eddie is asleep and if this doesn't stop, I'm going to scream." Loren said as Amy led her in the kitchen and Nora was going through their medicine cabinet.  
"This should help." She said and opened a bottle of pills and handed one to Loren and just as she was about to take it, the baby monitor in her pocket went off and she jumped, dropping the pills.  
"Dammit." Loren groaned and started to stand up but Adriana beat her too it.  
"I'll do it." She said and head up stairs and Nora handed Loren another pill and she took it with a glass off water.  
"I haven't had a headache like this in a long time." Loren groaned again, a hand stoll to her head. "I'm going to go lay down. Max, please help me up the stairs?" Loren asked as she got up and almost fell. She would have asked Amy, Melanie, or her mom but all were really pregnant, with Melanie 36 weeks, Nora 32 weeks, and Amy 26 weeks along. Max got up, along with Ricky, who both started to help out the door. They helped her to the guest bedroom, which was closer and laid her down. She fell asleep after about two minutes.  
The pregnant Loren Duran walked down the driveway, to Amy's house. She knocked and Amy let her in and they found Amy's adoptive parents and then Ricky's adoptive parents.  
"What are they doing here?" Loren asked quietly to Amy.  
"They wanted to meet you." Amy said.  
"I screamed at both Demi and Nora before we even got to the airport, all about Eddie. Plus, everyone is annoying because I'm not allowed to even touch a box."  
"Because you're pregnant."  
"Not you too." Loren groaned and turned to their adoptive parents. "HI, I'm Loren."  
"You know George and I but not Ricky's. This is Margret and Shakur."  
"Nice to see you again and nice to meet you." Loren said, just as the baby was kicking again. Nora came in suddenly, Max and Joe following behind with boxes and Demi behind them, empty handed.  
"Hi, Demi." Amy said and walked up and hugged her and then introduced everyone as they came in.  
"So, we've decided to take everyone out for dinner." George said and Loren looked at everyone else.  
"Where to?" Loren asked.  
"A place called Zaxby's." Anne said and Nora knew that was Loren's favorite resturant, and she looked and saw Loren still had a frown on her face.  
"That alright, I guess." Loren shrugged. She really wasn't in the mood to go anywhere. Everyone went to go get dressed. Loren went in her room and grabbed some jeans and a maternity shirt. She went in front of the mirror and suddenly, she saw Eddie behind her, his hands on her stomch and she gasped and turned.  
Eddie walked down the stairs to the kitchen and found everryone but Loren.  
"Where's Loren?" He asked.  
"She had a head ache and she's been sleeping for about the past hour and a half. The appointment is in abhout fourty five minutes." Ricky topld him and Eddie walked out and Eddie went to the bedroom Loren laid in. He crawled in ther bed next to him.  
"I love you." He whispered suddenly.  
"Love you too." Loren whispered back in a small voice.  
"You know the appointment is in a little bit."  
"I know. I don't here the triplets so I assume they're asleep and if they are, I do not want to wake them, or have them swarmmed by paparazzi."  
"I know." He wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Eddie." Loren started.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"Do not try anything. Remember: Triplets." She said and he chuckled and pulled her tighter.  
"Don't worry." He smiled. Suddenly, they heard a yell. They jumped up and ran and found Tony trying to help Melanie down the stairs.  
"She's in labor!" He exclaimed and Loren ran over and helped her, as Amy and Nora did the same.  
Hours Later  
Ricky, Max, Eddie, Adriana, Melissa, and Adam all stayed home with John, Alex, Amber, and the triplets, while Amy, Loren, Nora, Tony, and Melanie went to the hospital. They were all currently in the room.  
"I can't believe I'm getting a brother or sister!" Ay exclaimed, since Tony andMelanie didn't want to know the sex.  
"And then we get one just a couple mnths too." Loren joked, looking at Nora.  
"Then more grandchildren." Nora and Tony seemed to say at the same time, talking aout Amy and her twin girls, Caylee and Ciara.  
"God." Loren said. they were already helping Amy and Ricky move too, since it was in the best wishes that eight chilren lived in house, especially so close in age. "The head ache is coming back, just thinking about all that crying." She chuckled. Suddenly, the door open behind them.  
"I'm home. How are you doing?" A woman asked.  
"They say I'm moving along quickly." Melanie smiled and Tony went up and hugged the woman.  
"How's James?"  
"He's here with me." The woman came in fartehr and came in with a boy that looked her age. They lookeed to Amy and Nora, who stood up, and then Loren, who's hand was back on her head.  
"Are you alright?" James asked  
"Yeah. Just the idea of babies right now makes my head hurt."  
"She just had triplets four months ago." Melanie said and then had a contraction.  
"Wow." James said.  
"Yeah. Multiples run in our family." Amy said. "Loren and I are twins, Loren was pregnant with triplets, and I'm pregnant with twins."  
"Amazing. Hi, I'm Tara." The woman said.  
"Where are Nicholas and Elizabeth?"  
"Nana said she was on the way with them a few minutes ago."  
"Nicholas and Elizabeth?" Nora asked.  
"Nicholas is our twelve year old, Elizabeth is six, and Tara here is." He stopped, just noticing the closeness is ages between Amy, Loren, and Tara. "Twenty one." Loren looked at him.  
"What?" She said.  
"I can't believe I never noticed that. Melanie got pregnant a month or two after Nora left and we got married after Tara was born." He said and suddenly, their two chilren ran in with the nana.  
"Mommy, daddy!" Elizabeth yelled and jumped in Tony's arms.  
"How's my princess?" He asked.  
"I am good, daddy." Nicholas looked over at the three others in the room.  
"Who are you?" He said, a bit rude.  
"Nicholas Connor Waters, you do not speak to family like that!" Melanie exclaimed, wincing as she had another contraction.  
"I'm-." Loren started but he interrupted her.  
"I know who you are. You are in the news all the time." He said. "I meant the other two."  
"I'm Amy, you're.." She looked at Loren. "Half- sister and this is Nora, she's your..." Amy trailed off and Noranlooked nervous.  
"She's like your.." Tony started but Loren scoffed.  
"Best way to explain it: Nora is the person your father had kids with, just before your mother so she's like a step mother, but without your father being married to her, something to that extent." Loren said and sat back down, her hands back to her head.  
"Loren, are you alright?"  
"I think I need to go home and rest some more." Loren said and walked up and hugged Tony and then Melanie. "I'll be back in an hour or two. Bye." She said and walked out and the paparazzi was shooting pictures as she walked out.  
"Loren, Loren, where's Eddie!?"  
"Loren, Loren, have you abandoned your family?!" Loren rolled her eyes when, as she got closer to her car, she heard her name being called and she turned and saw James running towards her.  
"Car!" He yelled and she turned and saw a car coming right for her.

* * *

**Man, I forgot to tell you and I am such a lazy person and my birthday (by the time I put this up, which will probably be, like, two weeks after I've written this) a few weeks ago. I turned fourteen of August 20th, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**


	10. Chapter 10

Loren was suddenly pushed to the ground, a body on top on hers as they heard a screech and several honks. Loren's vision was blurred and she could hear ringing.  
"Loren, are you alright?" Asked a faint voice over the ringing. Suddenly, she noticed, the ringing was only in her ears. She felt paralyzed as she felt someone lift her up and she ould see flashes, which blurred her vision even more than it was. "I need a doctor!" She heard a voice yelled, just as she saw darkness.  
Hours later, Tony and Melanie's son, Jacob Anthony Waters, had been born and Eddie had left the triplets and Amber in the care of Ricky and max, while Nora and Amy had went to Loren's room. The doctor said Loren would only stay a few hours. There were no broken bones or anything, it was just shock. The doctor had also checked over her after Nora told him about the headaches and they said it was major stress and they recommended a break for a day or two, maybe even four or five.  
"Are you sure you should be moving around, Loren?" Demi asked, as Loren walked around the house, seven months pregnant, while Demi was only three.  
"I'm not dying, Demi, I'm just pregnant. Excuse me if I wanna walk." Loren stopped suddenly and looked at her. "Wait, why didn't you go with everyone else?" She asked.  
"I didn't feel like it." Demi said, her hands wringing.  
"No." Loren said. "They did not tell you to baby sit me!"  
"They didn't!" Demi exclaimed.  
"Liar!" Loren yelled. Suddenly, she heard the door open and close. "How dare they?!"  
"What's going on?" Joe asked they found the two and Loren started crying.  
"Why the hell did you tell her to babysit me!" Loren yelled.  
"I'm sorry, Loren, but we are really worried about you." Nora said.  
"I am not a baby! I'm a grown woman! I do not need a baby sitter!" Loren stopped suddenly and her hands went to her stomach. "Oh crap." She said aloud.  
It was a few days and the trial was back on. It was suspended since :Loren was pregnant and everything went on, but now Tony and Melanie joined them, Jacob with Melanie's mother.  
"WE call Loren Duran to the stand." Chloe and Dylan's lawyer, Mr. Johnson, said and Loren stood up and walked to the stand. "So, Mrs. Duran, you recently found out the parentage was different then you knew?"  
"Yes. I found out when I was in the hospital, after giving birth to my children."  
"And most women don't suddenly go into labor this early. Can you tell me why you did?"  
"Would like me to explain it, detail for detail?" Loren asked him in a sarcastic tone.  
"Just answer the question, Mrs. Duran." He said.  
"I was sitting alone at home when someone burst into my house, even though my husband had locked when he left with my other children. It was Dylan Boyd. He threw him to the ground and..."  
"And did he 'rape' you again?" He asked, air marks around rape.  
"No, he didn't have time before I started screaming in pain and my home alarm system went off. The only reason he's in the courtroom today is because he was stupid enough to go back out the front door, right towards the way the police were coming." Loren told him.  
"Okay, we are done with her." He said and Loren stood up and walked away to her seat.  
"Anyone you'd like to call?" The judge asked.  
"Alexandra Duran." He said and Alex came from the audience and sat in the stand. "So, Ms. Duran, how did you feel, knowing that your grandfather is your uncle?"  
"Any way normal person would feel. Disgusted, furious, even depressed."  
"Depressed? Do you mean suicidal?" He said and Loren's lawyer, Mr. Burbage, stood quickly.  
"Objection! This has nothing to do with the trial!"  
"I'll allow it." The judge said, looking at Alex, as Mr. Burbage sat.  
"I'll never be suicidal. Growing up the way I did made me see life is precious."  
"Oh really? So it wouldn't affect you, knowing that your mother went to an abortion clinic when she was pregnant with you." He said.  
"What?" Alex said, looking at Loren and Loren knew everyone in her family was staring at her behind her.  
"Your mother, went to abortion clinic, to get an abortion. By the information she told us, she went before she even told her mother or anyone." Alex looked over and saw Chloe and Dylan smirking. "How does it feel, knowing that your mother was ready to get of you, that she didn't even lo-."  
"We call recess!" Mr. Burbage exclaimed, standing up, seeing tears in both Alex and Loren's eyes. people began to stand as Alex got up and ran out the courtroom.  
"Alex!" Loren exclaimed, running after her, her family trailing behind. Loren ran after Alex, going in the women's bathroom behind her.  
"I-I-I can't believe you!" Alex sobbed. "You make it seems as thought you love me, but you never have loved me! I hate you!" She screamed.  
"I'm sorry, Alex! I was scared! Please! Please let me explain!" The bathroom stall door swung open.  
"I will never forgive you! I hate you!" She stormed out the bathroom and the bathroom door swung open enough that Loren saw a looked of anger and disappointment on everyone's faces and they walked away. As the door shut, Loren fell to a heap on the floor, sobbing.


	11. Chapter 11

Loren sat on a hotel bed, several empty suitcases sitting in front of the bed that she had unpacked several days ago after she had check in. She rarely went down to the lobes since paparazzi were waiting to get pictures. She had already caught wind of the latest news.  
**_Loren Duran Checks Into A Hotel! Without Her Husband!_**  
_So everyone has found out that Loren Duran tried to abort her eldest child and it seems Eddie has kicked her out! Yes, she had three suitcases as she checked into a Jameson Inn. The one she checked into is the farthest hotel from her house. _  
_Is the end of the former World's Cutest Couple?_  
Loren scoffed, thinking none of it was true, but everyone hated her. They thought of her as a cruel, lieing woman. Loren missed everyone, though none of them had visited them. Loren wondered how Mr. Johnson knew. Police could only go through a record unless the suspected a crime had been committed by that person. Loren suddenly gasped and she grabbed her phone.  
Nora was sitting on the couch, watching tv, when Amy came in.  
"Nora, aren't we going too hard on Loren? It was one mistake."  
"I know."  
"I even went to an abortion clinic when I was pregnant with John, and I didn't tell Ricky or my parents that I was going."  
"I want to help her, but Eddie and Alex are both mad she lied."  
"Have you seen the latest news?" Melanie said, throwing the latest news down.  
**_Loren Duran Finally Leaves The Hotel!_**  
_The weirdest part is that she went to a man's house. Hmm, has she been cheating already? _  
_Sources say that the house she went to was a childhood friend she once had feelings for._  
_So, is Loren tired of her husband and her already large family and has she moved on?_  
"That can;t be right, can it?" Amy said,  
"It isn't. Some one is intentionally trying to make Loren looked bad. That's Marcus and Emma's house?"  
"Marcus and Emma?" Melanie asked.  
"A few of friends Loren went to school with. I have to go there." Nora said.  
"I'm going with you." Amy said. "Don't tell anyone where we're actually going? If they asked, say we went shopping." They both ran out. They first drove to Marcus and Emma's and knocked.  
"Hi, Nora, Amy." Emma said as she opened the door.  
"Is Loren here?"  
"You just missed her. She went back to the hotel."  
"Do you know what room she's in?"  
"She told us 426, just incase we ever need her."  
"Thank you." Then went to the car and drove to the hotel. They walked up and knocked on the door and the door opened.  
"Mom? Amy?" Loren hugged them both and let them in. "What are you doing here?"'  
"We wanted to see you. We really do miss you."  
"Thank you. I thought you all hated me."  
"No. I think Alex is surprised and a bit upset you never told her. and Eddie, well, I don't understand very much why he's mad."  
"I do. We had a conversation about this, shortly before the wedding."  
_Loren and Eddie were sitting on the floor in Eddie's penthouse, moving boxes all around them. They were done with the house, and were packing to move in, after Loren had lived there for over a year now._  
_"Loren, I want to talk to you about something."_  
_"What?"_  
_"Kids."_  
_"Okay."_  
_"I'm going to tell you a secret. You remember how young I was when I lost my virginity, right?" He asked and Lore nodded. "Well, no one has ever known but the girl I dated and lost it too, had gotten pregnant. But I didn't know. When I did, she had aborted the baby without any argument, not even telling me she was pregnant in the first place. I want you to promise you won't do that, no matter."_  
_"I promise, Eddie, I never have tried too, and I never will." She kissed him._  
"In turn, I never actually did. What happened that day was entirely different. I went in, signed in, and then changed my mind, and sighned right back out and walked back out. "  
"I really wish that Eddie would talk to you and Alex too." Nora said. "But question, why were you at Emma and Marcus'?" Amy asked.  
"That... would be a secret. I had to borrow a rental car too. Have you seen my real car?" She shook their heads and Loren stood up and opened the window and they came over and saw Loren's car banged up and written all over, the words saying, "Slut!" and "Whore!". Nora gasped and fell back.  
"I know." Amy said.  
"No it's not that. I think the baby's coming."  
Eddie walked out to the mailbox and opened it, ignoring flashes from ouside the gates. As he walked in the whole, he looked through them and found a unusual one. He closed the door and set the others on the table and openede it. What was at the top of the paper shocked him.  
Divorce Papers


End file.
